<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what you been missing (what you been waiting for) by architecture_in_f1ll0ry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258143">what you been missing (what you been waiting for)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/architecture_in_f1ll0ry/pseuds/architecture_in_f1ll0ry'>architecture_in_f1ll0ry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Wuko and Korrasami, Dirty Talk, F/M, Open Marriage, Pegging, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/architecture_in_f1ll0ry/pseuds/architecture_in_f1ll0ry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seasons change and relationships end but certain...needs stay the same. </p><p>Or, sometimes when Asami and Wu are away Mako just really needs Korra to take control and blow his back out. Korra is always happy to oblige.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Mako (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what you been missing (what you been waiting for)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is not something I saw coming but once it entered my mind I couldn't shake it. title is from sza's song "the weekend" for extremely obvious reasons.</p><p>team unpopped bottles 4 life, I somehow still love these two so much, god help me!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain is really starting to pick up when Korra opens the door, Mako blinking at her from underneath a newspaper he’s holding over his head. He’s wearing a slight grimace, but his eyes are alight with happiness at seeing her, and somehow she’s managed to forget how tall and <em>pretty</em> he is in person.</p><p> </p><p>“Gonna let me in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, yeah, sorry,” Korra answers distractedly, stepping aside as he enters the apartment, dropping the sodden newspaper onto the ground. “Hi!” There’s a wet gust of cold air that swings inside before she can get the door shut, and she shivers a bit as she locks it.</p><p> </p><p>When she turns, Mako is raising his eyebrows at her, mouth twitching up into a smile. <em> “Hi, </em> that’s it?” He places his overnight bag on the entryway bench and hangs his coat on the hook, fastidious as ever, then kneels to take off his shoes. When he stands, Korra curls her hand into the front of his shirt, tugging him close and wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Predictably, he returns it tenfold, and he smells so familiar, sharp and slightly smoky when she presses her face to his neck, snorting out a laugh when his grip tightens, her feet leaving the ground when he spins her around. </p><p> </p><p>“Asami said to say hi.” Korra places her hands over his chest when he sets her down, squeezing his pecs appreciatively. “She'll be back Sunday.”</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Asami," he intones with a smile as one of her hands wanders up to curl her fingers into the back of his hair, suddenly distracted by the volume and length.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re growing out your hair?” She combs admiringly through the longer wisps, which are slightly more tousled in the front, damp from the rain. </p><p> </p><p>He watches her face, amused, as he answers. “I figured, why not.” He tightens the arm around her waist again, humming quietly as he pushes into her constant petting. “Something new. Like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm.” Korra bites her lip as she tugs on a handful, slightly harder than he’s expecting, and enjoys watching something in his expression shift, sliding from friendly to intrigued. “It’s sexy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” His grin is wolfish as he moves in to press his lips to her ear, voice low. “I want you to pull it later.”</p><p> </p><p>Korra laughs and shivers, dropping a hand to grope boldly at his ass, shoving their hips together at the same time. “I bet you do, baby.” She grabs his chin, looking him in the eye, then drops her gaze to his lips, a thrill running through her when he parts them, eager. She rubs the pad of her thumb over his bottom lip, following its progress, her mouth curling into a smile when he sucks it inside, licking it. </p><p> </p><p>Then he pulls off, eyes half-lidded, swirling his tongue against the tip as Korra drags it back down his chin, leaving a wet trail. “Know what else I want?"</p><p> </p><p>Korra can guess. “Tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>She gets a brief glimpse of a smirk before his lips finally take hers in a firm, needy kiss, backing her into the wall, his arms bracketing her in as he plunges his tongue inside. Korra lets him, her underwear growing damp with her excitement. It’s been months since his last visit; she’s missed his touch, the sculpted solidity of his body, the way he kisses like fire and yearning, like she’s a puzzle he wants to solve anew, every time. </p><p> </p><p>And then she pulls away, meaning to walk to the kitchen, a sizzle of lust jolting down her spine at his quiet whine of unhappiness, the way his hand chases her arm as she moves, closing around her wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Drink?” she offers teasingly, laughing as he instantly drags her back to him, nuzzling the side of her head, the hand on her back creeping below her shirt to curl possessive fingers against her skin.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been forever,” he complains with a soft moan, mouthing over her cheek, nipping her ear, and it never, ever gets old, the way he always loses a bit of his dignity in this, so wracked with lust he forgets his usual straight-backed diffidence. “Drink later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine by me,” Korra agrees, hearing something knock over as they stumble down the hallway, stopping every few steps to continue the deep, drugging kisses, hastily pulling off their clothes, dropping them carelessly on the ground. “Watch the—”</p><p> </p><p>A thump, some rattling. “Ow—you moved this?”</p><p> </p><p>“It looked better over—whatever, c’mere.” Korra pushes him onto the bed, admiring the smooth lines of muscle as he sprawls, his hard cock bobbing with the motion. Crawling over him slowly, deliberately, she leans down on an elbow to bite at his lip while her other hand closes around his length, jacking him loosely, summoning small gasps from his throat. He's all heat and silk in her hand, and she briefly considers taking him in until he taps the back of her throat, letting him spend himself in her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Later, she decides.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” he murmurs, lifting his hips to push into her touch, color rising high in his cheeks. Korra just smirks, removing her hand and rising from the bed, feeling his eyes on her naked form as she walks to the dresser, opens a drawer. “Okay, yeah, I like where this is going.<em>”</em></p><p> </p><p>Of course he does. Korra smiles to herself as she steps into and straps on the harness, selecting Mako’s favorite, a thick seven inch. She grabs the bottle of lube as well, her saunter a bit more pronounced as she comes back to the bed, her cock heavy between her legs. Mako’s eyes keep traveling from her face to her breasts and then downwards, his breathing growing a bit shallow as he fists himself slowly, pupils blown wide open with lust.</p><p> </p><p>Resettling herself over him, she hisses in pleasure when he surges up to take a nipple into his mouth, flicking it, suckling it hungrily, one hand petting down her side, palming her ass and squeezing it, rubbing the tip of a finger against one of the harness straps.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you do that thing I told you to?” Korra asks lowly, enjoying the slow throb of her cunt that his mouth is inspiring. Mako nods, pressing a kiss against the pillowy inside of one breast, then the other, his hands traveling up her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” His voice is soft, almost shy, and it squeezes something tender inside her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Korra moves out of his reach, sitting back on her haunches, eyeing him greedily. “Turn over.”</p><p> </p><p>His immediate flush is delicious to behold, as is his obedience. </p><p> </p><p>“Head on your arms,” Korra orders, smoothing a hand up the back of his thigh, opening him wider. He does as he’s told, his back curving in a lovely arch, leaving his ass in the air in a gloriously undignified position. He’s trembling a little bit, biting his lip and looking back, and when Korra meets his gaze, whatever he sees in her eyes has his cock dripping onto the bed. “You look amazing like this, sweetheart. How do you feel?”</p><p> </p><p>Mako stammers as Korra slides a hand between his legs to grasp and stroke him slowly, then chokes as her fingers drift over his balls and finally play around his asshole, still dry, just gentle, exploratory. “Good,” he manages finally, voice tight. “Korra, what are you—”</p><p> </p><p>“We can talk about it, or I can show you,” Korra interrupts, cradling his balls again, using her other hand to hold him open. “Just relax, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>He makes a low, noncommittal sound, and then his entire body tenses when she places a kiss against the rounded pucker of skin. <em> “Oh— </em>no, are you s—"</p><p> </p><p>“No?” Korra questions, massaging his ass comfortingly, now using both thumbs to separate the plump cheeks. Mako pushes back into the touch, his skin ablaze.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I meant, <em> yes, </em> I mean—” he exhales in a low whine when she kisses him again, and again, then turns to scrape her teeth along a curve of flesh. </p><p> </p><p>“More?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to—Korra, that’s—”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want more?”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Yeah, </em>yes, fuck,” he lets out in a rush, and Korra relishes the small surrender, trading her kisses for long, broad licks, feeling him shudder through the onslaught. She loses herself then, determined to take him apart with alternating swipes of her tongue—now fast, now slow, now pointed, coaxing him open—relishing his short gasps and whines, his incomprehensible pleas. It’s something she’s wanted to do for a long, long time, knowing he would submit to her, because he always has, trusting her to take care of him. Long years now span the length of their friendship, and this is an aspect that has never gone away, only intensified and morphed into a truly rewarding power play that both of their spouses respect and encourage.</p><p> </p><p>When he’s winking open for her, needy, Korra slides a wet finger inside and crooks it, loving his loud, quavery moan, the way he pushes back and <em>squeezes</em>, sucking her deeper inside. “Mmmm, hungry, sweetheart?”</p><p> </p><p>Mako’s arms strain where he’s hugging the pillow beneath his head, breathing harshly. He’s past coherency, always reduced to monosyllables by the time Korra gets inside. “Yeah, c’mon.”</p><p> </p><p>Hurriedly coating two fingers with lube, she returns to his hole and rocks them in and out, moaning a little when he reaches around to grab her wrist hard, shove her deeper inside. </p><p> </p><p><em>“Korra,”</em> he growls, subvocal, turning his head on the pillow, sweat shining at his temples. “Please.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck. </em>“Arms above your head,” she pants, lust singing through every vein as he obeys, deepening his stance so that his back is more curved. She traces a hand down his spine softly, wraps a hand around her cock to brush the tip against his wet hole. “This what you wanted, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>He nods quickly, wiggling his hips, and Korra laughs, biting her lip as she lands a stinging smack against an asscheek with a lube-slicked hand. “Use your words, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Mako grunts in pain and surprise, more precum joining the small pool on the sheet. “Y-yeah, fucking. Do it, <em> please.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Korra squirts more lube into her palm, liberally coating the shaft and tossing the bottle onto the bed before lining herself up at Mako’s opening, bracing a hand on his hip as she pushes in slowly, until the rounded head slips inside. Then she pauses, giving him time to adjust, stroking his side as he muffles his loud groan in the pillow. “How does it feel? You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>It takes him a minute to form words. “S’good,” he returns finally, hoarse, swallowing audibly. “Go, keep going.”</p><p> </p><p>Korra looks down to watch her length fill him up, pressing in gradually until she’s flush against his ass, tangling her hand in his hair, tugging on the strands until he hisses in pleasure, tilting his head backwards, exposing his neck. Korra does an experimental circle with her hips, her stomach twisting in pleasure at steady pressure against her clit. She knows she’s hit the right spot when Mako’s next moan explodes out of him, and Korra looks up to see one of his arms fling out to grip the edge of the mattress, knuckles clenched to white.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” she asks, and pulls out to press back in shallowly, not bottoming out until he <em> whines</em>, rocking backwards to meet her thrusts. “Aw, what is it, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop fucking teasing!” She's pretty sure only she's privy to this particular side of Mako, and it’s a thought that probably skirts a dangerous edge of whatever boundary keeps this arrangement guilt- and drama-free, but it’s still always there, ready to burst to the surface when she’s got him on the cusp like this. He doesn’t talk to her too much about his and Wu’s sex life, but the impression that she does get is that there’s a level of control he’d like to give up more often, that his husband—for his many other qualities—can’t quite bring himself to command.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what you want.” Korra rotates her hips again, stretching him, bending over to press a kiss to the center of his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Ju—<em>oh,</em> just <em>fuck me</em>, please, come on—” he blinks back at her, face red, eyebrows angled upwards in pure supplication. His voice drops an octave as she presses in harder, those expressive golden eyes slamming shut, choked moans spilling out of his mouth as she takes mercy and fucks him in earnest. </p><p> </p><p>“That's it. Spirits, Mako, look at you,” she laughs breathlessly, thighs aching, abs aching, everywhere aching as she increases her pace, finally giving it to him hard, merciless, like he likes it. The rapid wet clap of their bodies meeting always drives her a little wild, something deep and primal crawling beneath her skin. “So <em>good</em> for me like this, aren’t you.”  </p><p> </p><p><em>“Uhh,</em> uh-huh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take my—cock so good, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Need it, need you—<em>fffuck</em>—please—”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Korra rises to one knee, bracing her foot on the bed and raising Mako’s hips, pounding into him from the slightly different angle, moaning in satisfaction when he cries out, trembling beneath her. He’s drooling into the pillow, long eyelashes fluttering as he’s shoved further up the bed with each powerful thrust, shaking loose a breathless moan each time. Everything in Korra <em>burns</em> with him like this, so wanton and pliant beneath her, her ego a roaring thing inside her chest. “You’re, mmm—<em>fuck</em>—my good boy, aren’t you? Gonna be a good boy and come for me?” she demands, exertion roughening her voice, giving his ass another hard smack.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Yeahhh,</em> j—like tha—<em>oh,</em> shhh—”</p><p> </p><p>“Like this?” Korra’s leaving bruises on his hips, she’s sure, but he certainly doesn’t seem to mind as he gasps and bucks wildly in her grasp, sobbing into the pillow as his cock empties itself in fast spurts up his belly and chest and onto the bed. Korra bites her lip and fucks him through it, her cries growing in volume until she tumbles over the edge after him, delicious waves of ecstasy rippling outward from her clit, shorting out her brain as she scrapes her nails down his back.</p><p> </p><p>Several breathless minutes pass, and then Mako shifts, making a tiny noise of discomfort. </p><p> </p><p>Korra murmurs in apology and giggles a bit as she pulls out, slowly, and feels exhaustion tugging at every limb as she undoes the straps and pushes them down her legs, moving up to settle far away from the sizable wet spot. Mako follows her lead, his smile broad and goofy as he presses it into her neck, hiding his face. “Um, that was,” he mumbles, pressing their naked bodies together, both a little slippery with sweat and cum and lube. It’s gross and perfect and she <em>missed</em> this, maybe a little too much. “Wow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Korra agrees, pushing a hand into his hair, pulling him up for an open-mouthed kiss that sends a spark of heat to her core, despite her level of fatigue. She can’t help the small, desperate sounds that bubble to the surface as his tongue caresses her own, and it’s even more of a losing battle when one of his hands insinuates between her legs, two fingertips rubbing slick circles into her still-tingling clit. “Mak- yes, <em>oh—!”</em></p><p> </p><p>Without slowing his movements, Mako ducks down to flick his tongue against an erect nipple, close his teeth around it gently, then suck it. Then he dips two fingers inside, the wet squelch loud and obscene enough to make them both groan. </p><p> </p><p><em>“Don’t stop,”</em> Korra pants, her thighs falling open, gripping his shoulder tight, feeling incandescent with her second looming orgasm. Mako hums low in his chest and fucks into her faster, using his thumb to continue stimulating her clit as he switches to her other nipple, and Korra arches up off the bed, clenching hard around the thick digits moving inside, riding out her release with a scream.</p><p> </p><p>Mako makes a low, appreciative sound, sucking his fingers into his mouth, glancing up as she looks back at him, chest heaving, giving her a lascivious wink. She laughs, flinging her arms above her head and stretching, winded and blissful. </p><p> </p><p>Settling onto his side, Mako sweeps a hand up and down her abdomen, down to palm her thighs, then back up to her chest, loosely cupping a breast as he kisses the other. Korra lets her eyes fall shut, drifting in the soft touches, rubbing her ankles, then toes against his calves.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t even ask how your flight was,” she yawns, her fingers twisting into his hair again, a new preoccupation. He snorts, lifting and dropping a shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Uneventful. I watched <em>La La Land</em>. It was awful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm. When I can move again, I’m gonna ride you,” Korra announces, already half-asleep, and Mako hums in amused agreement, pulling her closer, breath warm against her skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, good plan.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come shame me for this on twitter @kuviraava</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>